Snow Kiss
by Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo
Summary: Allen se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que Lavi lo observa, los dos con el mismo sentimiento que los une mas sin embargo no lo saben. ¿Qué pasará cuando la nieve empiece a caer? One-shot


hola holaa! pues aqui yo, Sari-chan (Meani_Kone) reportandose con un nuevo fic, que la verdad... me siento super emocionadaaa! porque es mi primer fic no Sasunaru que publico aca también, mas no que hago... jejeje... pero weno... aca se los dejo... espero y les guste y kuez... es un one-shot XD ajajaja sale ps, cuidenseeee!!

* * *

_**~Snow Kiss~**_

Laven

Allen se encontraba observando el cielo nocturno, en espera de ver aunque sea un solo copo de nieve, puesto que pronto nevaría y eso era algo que sin duda él no se perdería por nada…

Tan sumido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de cierto pelirrojo acercándose hacia donde el se encontraba…

El peliplata soltó un gran suspiro, cerró sus ojos al momento en que escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas…

-_**Vaya Allen, que suspiro**_- habló Lavi sentándose aun lado del menor

-¡_**La-Lavi!**_- exclamó sorprendido -_**¿Cuándo has llegado?**_- preguntó un poco más relajado

-_**Hace unos momentos… por lo que veo ni lo notaste**_- sonrió divertido

-_**La verdad no…**_- afirmaba pasándose la mano por su nuca y frotándola nervioso

-_**Y ¿en que tanto pensabas… amigo?**_- le cuestionó un tanto serio el pelirojo al albino

-_**Yo… pensaba en alguien…**_- dijo bajando la cabeza, tornando su mirada melancólica.

Lavi, que notó el gesto de Allen, sintió un nudo en su estomago… pero no fue por ver así a su moyashi, si, fue por lo que dijo, porque desde hace algún tiempo sentía ciertas cosas hacia el menor y por ello se atrevía a referirse a Allen como suyo… claro que solo en sus pensamientos…

-_**Ya veo… supongo que debe ser una persona muy importante para que te pongas así…**_- aseguró fijando su vista en el manto nocturno que los cubría

-_**Pues…**_- titubeando le miró –_**Si… es una gran persona y muy importante, me ha ayudado en demasiadas ocasiones y por ello le aprecio…**_- decía demostrando en sus ojos un brillo inexplicable, por lo menos para Lavi –_**Pero, más que aprecio… yo diría que es, en cierta forma, afecto…**_-

-¡_**Oh vaya! ¡Así que Allen está enamorado!**_- aseveró dándole unas palmaditas al peliplata en su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa que más que una sincera, era un tanto fingida

-_**Yo…**_- y sin sabe que decir bajó su cabeza y apretó fuertemente su abrigo pues sabía que Lavi tenía razón… ¡Claro que estaba enamorado! ¿Para que negarlo? Si presentaba todos los síntomas de una persona enamorada…

-_**No dejas de pensar en esa persona, cada que la vez siente como mil mariposas revolotean en tu estomago, esa persona es en lo primero que piensas al levantarte y te pasa igual al acostarte, y cuando estas cerca te sonrojas sin razón alguna además de que te pones nervioso con el hecho de saber que está junto a ti en ciertas ocasiones y tratas de aprovechar esos momentos aunque sea solo por un instante por que su sola presencia te hace sentir bien…**_-

-_**La-Lavi… ¿cómo sabes que…?**_- Allen sorprendido de que su compañero supiera como se sentía le miró interrogante

-_**Por que a mi pasa igual**_-

_ "Por que a mi me pasa igual…" _No sabia porque pero esa frase le dolió mas de lo que algún día llego a pensar… Se quedo estático por unos segundos observando esa sonrisa triste por parte de su pelirrojo amigo… no, amigo no es la palabra con la que describiría a Lavi, ya no, esa ya no… Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a bajar su mirada

-_**Debe ser una persona especial… espero y te corresponda je! De seguro se gan…**_-

De un momento a otro Lavi ya se encontraba encima de Allen, mirándolo fijamente y sosteniéndole las manos, una a cada lado de su cabeza…

-_**Allen, ¿no lo entiendes?**_-

-_**Lavi… ¿que estas…?**_-

-_**En serio que ya no lo soporto… por favor Allen, ya no digas nada más… solo escúchame ¿si?**_- pidió en un tono que parecía un ruego, Allen solo asintió… -_**Me duele… me duele que te expreses así de alguien más… no lo soporto, en serio que no… **_- dijo y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos hasta el abrigo negro con blanco del menor, Allen sorprendido por lo que veía solo se quedaba quieto, no sabia que hacer… -_**Allen… si a mi me pasa igual, es porque… yo… ¡TE AMO!**_-

_"¿De verdad Lavi acaba de decir lo que creo? ¿Habré escuchado mal? ¿Él… me… ama?" _

-_**No sabes como me gustaría ser esa persona por la cual suspiras… de verdad que quisiera…**_- susurro Lavi abrazando tan fuerte como pudo a Allen, aferrándose a la vaga esperanza de que así fuera…

-_**Lavi, yo… lo lamento…**_-

_"¿Lo lamenta? ¿Lamentar el que Allen? ¿Sera acaso que no me quieres… no como yo a ti?"_

Allen se separó un poco del ojiverde y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa; Lavi por su parte se quedó paralizado por la respuesta de su moyashi que, según ahora creía, dejaría de serlo…

-_**Lamento el no haberme dado cuenta antes… porque yo…**_- hizo una breve pausa y se sonrojó –_**Yo también te amo, Lavi…**_- dijo apenas en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para el otro

-_**Allen… ¿es verdad lo que me dices?**_- preguntó para terminar de asegurarse, puesto que no quería que Allen le dijera eso solo por lastima o para no dañarlo -_**¿Es cierto?**_-

-_**Si… es cierto… no se como ocurrió pero así es, desde un tiempo para acá eras tu quien siempre estaba en mis pensamientos…**_- confesó sonriéndole de una manera que a Lavi le pareció ver a un ángel frente a el

-_**Te amo, gracias por esto…**_-

Y se abrazaron… se abrazaron como si no lo hubieran hecho durante mucho tiempo, como si se estuvieran despidiendo no queriendo irse, como si uno hubiese regresado de un largo viaje en el cual estuvieron separados, como si no hubiese nada más… solo ellos dos, en ese lugar tranquilo, bajo el cielo estrellado…

Lavi se soltó del abrazo y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su moyashi, lo miró fijamente y notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Allen, no se había percatado pero el frio empezaba a hacer su aparición; lentamente se acercó a sus labios, esos que por tanto tiempo ansiaba probarlos, y los rozó…

Allen al tacto cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el aroma de Lavi, disfrutando ese momento que había soñado en muchas ocasiones; sabia que estaba sonrojado, seguramente Lavi pensó que era por el frio, pero no era así, simplemente era por el hecho de estar así con él…

Y en ese instante, nieve empezó a caer…

Se separaron un poco y voltearon hacia el cielo, viendo como los copos de poco a poco los cubrían a ambos; Allen sonrió y Lavi lo tomo de la mano, la besó y volviendo su vista al menor le preguntó:

-¿_**Allen, querrías ser… mi pareja?**_-

Allen sorprendido le miró, y sin mas ni mas…. Lo besó…

Entonces, solo en ese entonces, Allen supo que Lavi sabía lo que significaba ese beso…

FIN

* * *

jeje, eso es todo, espero y os haya gustado... n//n me inspire en la cancion del mismo titulo que el shot XD jeje, para mi, el mejor ending de dgm XD ajajaja sale kuez cuidenseeeee! ok?!! me juii! aiozz!!


End file.
